


Lady Luck: A Jackson Wang + Reader One Shot

by ennlovewbts



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Hook-Up, One Night Stands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennlovewbts/pseuds/ennlovewbts
Summary: Jackson Wang + Reader one shot.When people found out you were traveling to the world's largest gambling destination, everyone wished you luck in hopes that you could hit the jackpot. Thankfully, you did score it big in Macao... it just wasn't in the casinos.It's your last night in Macao and you had almost given up hope that you could find a suitable man to give you the good fucking you've been craving for so many months. Luckily, you lock eyes with a seriously sexy man in the bar of your hotel. He's just what you were hoping for.





	Lady Luck: A Jackson Wang + Reader One Shot

The summer after your sophomore year in college, you traveled around Europe for a month with your best friend. It was your first real vacation as an adult, but, man, was it anything but glamorous: you were both seriously broke. You stayed in the the cheapest hostels you could find and, truthfully, missed out on some experiences that you would have enjoyed if you had the financial means. Despite this, you documented your entire trip and posted religiously to your relatively new blog. If you hadn’t accompanied your travel photos with the real nitty-gritty details of the trip, your viewers would’ve thought you were living it up. You just happened to have a really creative eye and were able to make ordinary (and sometimes below ordinary) things look beautiful and expensive. By the second week of your vacation, your blog blew up, and all of your social media outlets were quickly growing by thousands of followers. Separate from your blogging, you and your best friend really did have the time of your lives from that four week experience. Aside from the obvious tourist ventures (food, sightseeing, & cultural immersion), that trip was  sexually liberating. You weren’t necessarily a prude before, but you also weren’t that type to hook up either. In Europe, however, you really were your most carefree self. You had hit off with this one guy about halfway through the trip, and ended up having incredible sex with him on a handful of occasions. You never kept in touch, and, to this day, you still fondly look back on your time with him. Upon returning home, you continued your blog and were soon offered the opportunity to write small travel articles for a local online magazine.

Four years, and a massive following later, you’re now a very successful travel and lifestyle writer and professional blogger. Currently, you’re on a sponsored trip to Macao. When you first found out that you would spend one week in Asia’s equivalent of Las Vegas, you were ecstatic. You had spent the last two weeks in Iceland, and as beautiful as it was, you were thrilled to ditch the layers. Actually, the idea of hitting up some clubs and letting loose of the dancefloor was really appealing. You hadn’t had sex in about six months and wouldn’t mind finding a sexually like-minded man to help ease some of your building tension. However, it turns out Macao and Las Vegas are VERY different. Sure, they were both known for the casinos, and they shared some of the same big hotel names, but that was about it. While Las Vegas is known for its party and entertainment options, it seemed like Macao really mainly focused on the gambling. Even still, you were enjoying your stay. You were staying at Wynn Macao and took full advantage of the high-end shopping, amazing restaurants, and art galleries. You even hit up the casinos with some members of the company who were sponsoring your trip and its accompanying article. You weren’t too big into gambling, especially here. In general, compared to Las Vegas, the gambling culture in Macao was more high stakes. You simply didn’t enjoy it enough to drop a substantial amount of money on it.

On your 6th night in Macao, you accompanied the sponsor company’s associates to the casino. However, after an hour of watching them gamble, you were really itching for a drink. Unlike Las Vegas, it was rare for casinos in Macao to serve alcohol, instead they brought the customers soda to enjoy while gambling. You excused yourself from the casino and headed to the one the three bars located at the Wynn Macao. Bar Cristal was the most extravagant option of the three, but you wanted to splurge tonight anyway. It was truly an opulent setting, comparable to a Parisian salon, complete with all things sparkly. The jewel-toned silk walls complemented the 19th Century chandelier that was hanging above the mirrored crystal bar. There were a handful of other people seated among the various velvet-upholstered chairs, which were clustered around small tables throughout the lounge. The bar itself, only accommodated a few barstools, all of which were empty. You made a beeline straight for the bar and settled into the barseat. You leisurely drank by yourself at the bar for about an hour, taking the opportunity to edit some photos for your article, when you suddenly realized how quiet the bar had become. You had been so in the zone, and slightly tipsy, that you hadn’t noticed the other patrons disappearing. You looked around the dimly lit room, there was one older man by himself close to the entrance of the bar and another man, about your age, seated alone, nursing a glass of liquor, at a two-person table along the wall adjacent to you. As you were about to turn back around to face the bartender, the younger man looked up at you and met your gaze. He was stunning. He had an impressively angular face, with dark sexy eyes, and full pink lips. His brown hair was parted in a way that exposed the middle of his forehead. Upon making eye contact, he slightly lifted his drink and nodded at you. You smirked and raised your drink back at him, before swiveling back around and continuing your editing. You and the handsome stranger kept to yourselves, drinking in solitude, but you still occasionally glanced his way and could feel his gaze on you here and there as well. Each time your eyes fell on him, you were impressed with his looks and imagined how good he would be in bed. If only you had met him at the beginning of your stay in Macao, you thought, sighing.

After closing your tab and checking the time (it was only 8pm), emboldened by the alcohol, you made your way over to his table. He looked up just as you walked up, and he smiled. You sat down across from him. “Do you speak English?” He let out a small chuckle, “yes, I speak English. Hi. I’m...Daniel. Daniel Wang.” You were taken aback for a second by how attractive his low, gravelly voice was. You responded, “yes, and you speak it very well. Nice to meet you Daniel, I’m (Y/N). So, what brings you to Macao?” “Ah, I live and work in Seoul, but I’m originally from Hong Kong. I’ve been visiting my family in Hong Kong for the past week, but my friends wanted to come out to here for a couple of days. We took the ferry over this morning.” You smiled as you replied: “and yet here you are, drinking alone?” He shook his head, “yeah, they’re really into gambling. I tried to keep up, but I guess it’s not for me. I’m supposed to meet up with them here in a bit.” You didn’t try to conceal your obvious disappoint, instead you let out an exaggerated sigh, “oh? That’s too bad…” He grinned at you and raised an eyebrow, “is it?” You bite your lip seductively, “you see, I leave tomorrow night, and I was looking for something very specific here in Macao. I was thinking you would’ve been able to help me.” He leaned in, “well, I am a very helpful guy.” You decided to cut to the chase: “when do you think you’ll be finished with your friends?” He contempled your question for a few seconds, before responding with a question: “how late will you be up?” You replied, “probably around 2am.” He flashed a confident grin, “wow, you’re giving me a decent time frame.” You looked him straight in the eye: “I was probably just going to be keeping myself entertained all night anyway.” “I see,” he said, smiling. You reached into your purse and pushed your spare room key across to him, “I’m in room 603. See you later.” He grabbed the key and raised his eyebrow at you, as you stood, turned, and walked away.

Jackson Wang sat there staring after this beautiful, confident woman, in awe of the exchange that just occured. As an idol, he was typically very careful in the public, as to not soil his or his group’s image. But here in this dark, nearly empty lounge, a wave of freedom washed over him. He would love to go through with it and meet her, but could he trust her? She didn’t seem to recognize him, and he did give her a fake name… Thankfully, he had about six hours to decide. Not that it would take him that long...

You returned to your room and relaxed in the oversized whirlpool tub. When you were done, you towel dried your hair and put on a short silk black robe. You were pretty confident about how your conversation had went: he was flirty and appeared interested, but even if he did show up, you weren’t expecting him for a while. Around 10pm, you settled onto the couch and pulled out your phone to watch some porn. You were being completely serious when you told him that you had planned to entertain yourself all night, you just happened to hope you wouldn’t have to. You were only about ten minutes into your solo time when you heard a knock on your door. Startled, you turned the video off, closed the front of your robe, and opened the door: “you didn’t make me wait nearly as long as I expected.” He looked you up and down and responded “turns out I’m more interested in your idea of entertainment than my friends’ idea of entertainment.” You poured him a couple ounces of liquor. You held the glass out to him: “want a drink?” He accepted the glass, and smoothly tossed it back. He set glass down, and pulled you into him. He kissed you passionately, your tongues fiercely dancing together. He picked you up and placed you on the counter, not once separating his mouth from yours. He reached his hand up your robe and began to rub your bare pussy. You mimicked his action and reached down to stroke his ever-growing erection through his pants. Once he had you soaking wet, he picked you up off of the counter and carried you to the bed.

You were still kissing each other when he laid you down. His kisses grew hungrier, and now he was on top of you, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock rubbing against your groin. He tore his mouth from yours and sat up on knees, looking down at you, while breathing heavily. Looking up at him, you asked: “Do you eat pussy?” He formed a cocky smirk and laughed, “yeah, I eat pussy.” You bit your lip, “then don’t keep me waiting.” He leaned over you with a straight face. Once his face was hovering over yours, he smiled and said: “you’re the type of woman who likes to make sure she gets what she wants, huh?” You nodded at him, “yes, and right now I want you to make sure I can taste my pussy from your mouth” He grabs you by the chin, and with his lips grazing your jawline, he says: “you are so fucking naughty.” He pulls back from your jaw and gives you one last soft kiss on the lips. Then he starts kissing your neck and slowly begins making his way down your stomach. His tongue trails across your body in between his grazing kisses. Eventually, he reached your groin. He turned his attention, instead, to your inner thighs. His soft licks and gentle kisses elicit several moans from you. He hovered his face right over your sex, licking the crook of skin in between your innermost thigh and your labia majora. He moved his tongue up and down the outside of your labia, and then he started to blow his cool breath across your pussy lips, still wet from his tongue. The unexpected chill, left you shivering. He smirked at your body’s response, and finally began to lick your clit. His tongue was quick, but his movement didn’t lack the pressure that you desired. “Yes, oh fuck, that feels so good,” you panted. He started to suck on your pussy lips, breaking the suction only to explore your entrance with his curious tongue, his thumb firmly rubbing your clitoris the entire time. It felt amazing; you couldn’t help but moan in response, “ooooh, ooooh.” Hearing you vocalize your pleasure got him even more excited. He, one again, attached his mouth to your clit and wildly flicked the tip of his tongue over it. You screamed, “Yes, Daniel, yes!”  He pulled away, “actually, call me Jacksooo-...Jax.” You lifted your head in confusion, “what?” He looked at you,“I want to hear you call me Jax, it’s… a nickname.” You nod in understanding, which sent him back down between your legs. His licking and sucking picked up right where it left off. You were feverishly turned on by now: “More Jax, don’t stop… this feels sooo fuuuucking good!... Shit Jax, I can’t for you to fuck me… I want to feel your big hard cock inside me… ahhhhh… just fuck me! Please just fuck me already!” And just like that, you said the magic words. He got up, “turn the fuck over, I want to see your ass.” You flipped over with your knees bent on the bed, ass in the air, with the side of your face resting against the mattress. He slaps your ass and asks: “do you like it when I smack your ass?” You respond, “I fucking love it!” He smacks you a few more times and you scream. He plants slow, firm bites on your ass cheek and you moan. You begin rubbing your clit, “I’m so horny. I want you to fuck me harder than you’ve ever fucked anyone before.” He smiled broadly and confidently as he rubbed his cock up and down the opening of your dripping pussy, before slowly pushing it in. He eased his thick cock in, and once it was almost entirely inside you, he gripped your hips firmly and pulled your body down onto his dick, ensuring he was completely buried.

You slowly rotate your hips and grind yourself against his pelvis, his dick still inside you, “I want it hard.” He let out a low chuckle, “don’t worry, I’m gonna give it you baby. I was just easing you into it.” You moan, “your big dick has my pussy nice and full. Now, please just fuck me hard.” In lieu of responding, he tangled his hand in your hair and gripped firmly, while pulling your head back toward him. He turned your face so he could kiss you quick and rough, and then he let you go. He grabbed your hips tightly and went to town pounding himself into you with considerable force. It was so hard and fast, you couldn’t even speak. You let out indiscernible sounds, like continuous moans in various pitches and volumes. He was grunting with his low sexy voice. He found a new rhythm that was just as hard, but you were able to control your voice a little more: “fuuuuuuuuuuck! ...God Jax, keep going… I fucking love this.” He growled passionately and began moving his hips more sensually, instead of rough. His entire body was rolling as his hips thrust his dick in and out you. This new motion felt incredible and you began rotating yourself against him, in rhythm with his pumping. He slapped your ass and said, “flip over.” You pulled yourself off of his cock and laid on your back. He was on his knees, in between your spread legs, looking down at you. His lean, muscular body was glistening from his sweat, his chest was rising and falling in time to his labored breath, as he stared at your face. He pushed himself back inside of you and began thrusting away. You reached down to rub yourself. "Yeah baby, let me see you rub that clit,” he said, while he drilled his cock into you. You quickly rubbed your fingers against your swollen bud, making you close your eyes and moan. “It feels so fucking good Jax, don’t stop… whatever you do don’t stop… I’m gonna cum soon.” He kept fucking, while he replied: “damn babe, I gotta slow down or I’ll have to pull out soon.” You let out a big moan as you violently fingered your clit, as he slowly fucked you. You screamed: “I’m cuming! Oh fuck, I’m cuming!” You could feel the walls of your pussy constrict around his cock as you reached your orgasm. He continued fucking you and groaned: “oh god, I think I’m gonna finish.” He quickly pulled out and grabbed his dick in order to masturbate over your stomach. However, you quickly turned around and grabbed his dick from his hand in order to suck it instead. He was surprised, but he grab your head and began face fucking you until he came. You had as much of his cock in your mouth as you could handle, as he very slightly and slowly thrust his dick in your mouth while he cuming down your throat. You looked up at him while swallowing his cum: his eyes were closed, his mouth open and moaning, his hair sweaty and matted, but he looked so fucking hot. When he was done cuming, he opened his eyes and pulled his cock slowly out of your mouth, as he gently released his hand from your face. You both laid down, breathing heavily. Jackson, aka Jax, turned to look at you and said, “too bad we couldn’t have met at the beginning of your trip to Macao.” You grinned back at him: “I was thinking the same thing.”


End file.
